El destino de dos corazones
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Candy había evitado los periódicos y revistas para no enterarse de una noticia. Sin embargo, Annie la había hecho partícipe, al enseñarle una revista que tenía por encabezado principal el regreso de Terry Grandchester a las filas de la compañía Stratford. Una foto era el complemento de dicho encabezado, una foto en la que aparecía Terry, acompañado por una sonriente Susana Marlowe
1. Prólogo

**EL DESTINO DE DOS CORAZONES.**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester.

(Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras Misuki & Igarashi)

**Prólogo**

La colina de Pony se alzó frente a ella y Candy corrió por sus laderas, como tantas veces lo hizo de niña. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la cima, se detuvo y fijó su mirada en el horizonte, encontrándose con el rostro de aquellos que ya no estaban junto a ella. Frente a sus ojos desfilaron Anthony y Stear, que tenían ya un lugar entre los ángeles, tan sonrientes como los recordaba, Patty con su ingenua sonrisa y a quien esperaba volver a ver algún día, y finalmente Terry, provocando un vuelco en su corazón con su sólo recuerdo. Pero, eso era algo que ya no podía permitirse en vista de lo que acababa de enterarse al momento de su llegada al hogar de Pony. Una noticia que había evitado mirar cuando pasaba frente a los puestos de periódicos y que sin embargo presentía. Una noticia de la cual, su amiga Annie la había hecho partícipe, al enseñarle una revista que tenía por encabezado principal algo de lo que todos los admiradores del buen teatro hablaban. Y era el hecho, de que después de un misterioso retiro, Terry Grandchester se había reincorporado a las filas de la compañía Stratford para beneplácito de críticos y admiradores. Una foto era el complemento de dicho encabezado, una foto en la que Terry aparecía acompañado por una sonriente Susana Marlowe

Para Candy, esa era una señal inequívoca de que él había regresado con Susana para cumplir su promesa y permanecer a su lado. Había llegado el momento de la despedida y Candy sabía que tenía que hacerlo, para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Así que, armándose de valor, se sostuvo de pie sobre la cima de la colina de Pony, y le dijo adiós a Anthony, a Stear, y muy a su pesar, a Terry Grandchester.

-Terry ha vuelto con Susana...espero que sea feliz.

Candy cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Sin embargo, no quería llorar más por él. Sus destinos estaban trazados y por mucho que le doliera, sabía que no volverían a entrelazarse más. Exhaló hondo y profundo para tranquilizarse, cuando a sus oídos escuchó una música familiar. Parecía un montón de caracoles arrastrándose y Candy volvió su vista para encontrarse con la visión de alguien que no esperaba volver a ver. Frente a ella, se encontraba un muchacho que había habitado en sus recuerdos por mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, ataviado con el kilt que recordaba y sosteniendo entre sus manos, ese saco de grillos al que conoció con el nombre de gaita. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el tartán que el muchacho portaba, al darse cuenta de que era el mismo que había visto en Anthony, Stear y Archie, en aquella primera fiesta a la que asistió en la mansión de Lakewood. En ese momento, tuvo la certeza de quien se trataba.

-Candy...eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Al escuchar esa frase, Candy sintió como de pronto el tiempo se detenía. Era su príncipe de la colina, el que tanto buscó y que siempre había estado a su lado.

-Albert...

Candy corrió a su encuentro y Albert la recibió con los brazos abiertos. El príncipe de la colina, Albert y el tío abuelo William, eran uno mismo. Y ante ese descubrimiento, Candy pudo aliviar, aunque fuese un poco, la tristeza que venía sintiendo.

* * *

La comida que siguió en el hogar de Pony, estuvo llena de buenos momentos para Candy. En compañía de sus seres queridos, compartieron anécdotas, excelentes platillos y un delicioso pastel de chocolate elaborado por la señorita Pony. Al caer la tarde, Archie y Annie se despidieron de Candy, prometiendo que la visitarían, mientras que Tom y Jimmy, se marcharon a sus respectivas granjas. Solamente Albert permaneció junto a ella.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, Candy?

La muchacha asintió y juntos enfilaron sus pasos hacia la sombra del padre árbol. Se sentaron sobre la hierba y por unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Albert se decidió a romperlo.

-Entonces, ¿estas decidida a quedarte aquí?

Candy asintió levemente y giro su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Después de lo sucedido con Neil, creo que es lo mejor para mi en estos momentos.

Albert le concedió la razón en ello. Sabía por la señora Elroy, que los Legan tenían planeado mudarse a Florida, pero no tenía la absoluta certeza de que esos planes se hicieran realidad. No quería exponer a Candy a un enfrentamiento con ellos, en caso de que llegasen a encontrarse en el tiempo que él estuviera ausente.

-Tengo que decirte que estaré fuera del país por un tiempo. Al tomar mi cargo como jefe de la familia, también tengo que asumir las responsabilidades del mismo.

Candy tuvo que esforzarse para no mostrar la desilusión que sintió ante esa noticia. Albert la mantenía en pie y con su sola presencia la ayudaba a salir adelante, olvidando por momentos la tristeza que le embargaba. Era una ironía que siempre que lo acababa de encontrar, él tuviera que marcharse de nuevo.

-¿Me escribirás?

-¡Claro! Te enviaré una postal de donde me encuentre.

Esa noche, Albert se marchó del hogar de Pony, dejando a Candy bajo el cuidado de sus madres de crianza. La muchacha vio como el coche se iba convirtiendo en una mancha en el camino hasta desaparecer por completo. Albert se había ido y con él, también se iba el bastón del que se sostenía desde aquella fría noche de invierno. Si bien, esa tarde le había dicho adiós, no era nada fácil sacar a Terry de su corazón. Le dolía saberlo lejano y ajeno. Le dolía saber que no estaría más junto a ella. Le dolía pensar en todos los sueños que no llegaron a concretarse. Le dolía tanto, pero no podía sucumbir al sufrimiento. Ya no. Tenía que ser fuerte y debía tratar de olvidar a Terry Grandchester.

* * *

Los días pasaron para convertirse en semanas, y pronto, las cartas de Albert comenzaron a llegar. Le hablaba de los lugares que iba conociendo y en ocasiones en lugar de cartas, llegaban postales típicas del lugar en que se encontraba. La última que había recibido, provenía de Brasil, un lugar que Albert describió tan exótico como caluroso.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín trasero cuidando de dos niñas pequeñas que jugaban animosamente. No pudo evitar el verse reflejada en ellas y sonrió al recordar los juegos que compartió en ese mismo lugar junto a su querida Annie. Tenía que reconocer que le hacía mucho bien estar en ese lugar que le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Era sin lugar a dudas, el mejor bálsamo para sus heridas.

La señorita Pony la llamó desde la ventana y Candy se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Te llegó una carta.

Candy tomó el sobre que la señorita Pony extendió hacia ella. Sonrió abiertamente al pensar que era una carta más de Albert, pero su rostro cambió de color al darse cuenta del remitente.

-Susana Marlowe...

La muchacha se dirigió a su habitación y depositó el sobre en la mesita de noche. La miró por largo rato, preguntándose que era lo que Susana le había escrito. Estuvo a punto de botarla en el cesto de basura, pero finalmente pudo más su curiosidad y se decidió por abrirla para conocer su contenido.

_Querida Candy:_

_ Espero te encuentres bien. Lamento mucho la forma en la que tuviste que dejar Nueva York. Ahora yo sé en donde está el corazón de Terry. Lo único que me queda es esperar que algún día él se enamore de mi. Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto y ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es mi vida y alma. Yo esperaré a su lado para siempre, si eso es lo que debo hacer._  
_¡Lo amo tanto! Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo. _

_Susanna_

Leyó varias veces el pequeño texto que significa una nueva puñalada en su dolorido corazón. La sostuvo entre sus manos por algunos momentos, sintiendo como ese trozo de papel le quemaba con su tacto. En ese instante sintió aflorar un sentimiento que desconocía y que siempre había tratado de mantener lejos de ella. Odio. Odió a Susana por enviarle esa carta. La odió por permanecer a lado de Terry a sabiendas de que no la amaba. La odió por restregarle que nunca lo dejaría. Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y buscó como desesperada papel y lápiz. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, recordó el preciso momento en que Susana había intentado quitarse la vida para evitar que Terry continuara sufriendo por su causa, y sintió como su alma se resistía a albergar ese sentimiento tan oscuro por ella, por la mujer que había salvado la vida de Terry. Todo era tan confuso que necesitaba desahogarse con algo, y si Susana había hablado, ella también tenía mucho que decir. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta para la carta de Susana.

Q_uerida Susana: _

_Yo estoy bien, pero debo confesarte que sentí odio hacia ti cuando lograste que me fuera del hotel en Chicago. En ese entonces pensé que yo lo amaba más que tú...Luego cuando fui a New York y me enteré del accidente y de que habías perdido tu pierna y tu sueños y aún más, cuando casi te suicidas por mí y por Terry, fue entonces que supe que en verdad lo amabas desde el fondo de tu corazón. En ese momento supe lo que debía hacer._

_Luego, cuando me enteré que Terry dejó el grupo de teatro, me di cuenta de que ustedes eran los que tenían problemas y no yo. Tengo la única carta que me enviaste y la leo una y otra vez. En ocasiones veo tu foto en las revistas en algún artículo y siempre se te ve tan sonriente. Ahora sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Cuida mucho de Terry, me alegra ver que ya es un gran actor. Ahora él ya esta en mi pasado y yo no vuelvo la mirada atrás. Sé que algún día nos veremos nuevamente los tres, tal vez cuando ya seamos ancianos y nos reiremos mucho todos juntos. Cuida mucho a Terry. _

_Candy._

Sintiendo que no era suficiente esa respuesta, Candy tomó otra hoja. Por su propio bien, tenía que hacerles saber que ella estaba bien, que había seguido con su vida y que el pasado había quedado atrás. Acomodó la hoja y escribió una carta más, quizás la última que le enviaría a él.

_Querido Terry: _

_Me alegro mucho de ver que ya eres un gran actor en Broadway. Leo en revistas acerca de tu éxito, siempre supe que llegarías muy alto. Por favor, cuida mucho de Susana, ella te ama tanto. Yo estoy muy bien, tú ya estas en mi pasado y me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido a ti y a Susana. Te deseo la más grande de las felicidades. _

_Candy._

Candy tomó las dos hojas, las dobló con cuidado y las metió en su respectivo sobre. Enseguida escribió los destinatarios y las dejo sobre la mesita. Hacía rato que había oscurecido, por lo que se pusó su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y su mente caprichosa no le permitió pensar en otra cosa que no fueran Terry, Susana y el triangulo que junto a ella conformaban. Una vez más se dio cuenta de que no existía futuro para ellos, eso era algo que ya sabía desde que bajó por las escaleras del hospital San José. Ese día, cuando él intento retenerla, supo que también la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba. Por desgracia, el amor que sentían no era suficiente para mantenerlos unidos. Tenía que dar vuelta a la hoja y aunque lo amara, no podía permitirse el seguir sufriendo por ese amor. La carta de Susana representaba el cerrojo final a la historia que comenzó una noche de bruma en la cubierta del Mauritania.

Esa noche, Candy no pudo dormir.

* * *

Con los primeros rayos de la mañana, Candy salió a por la puerta principal de la casa hogar. Llevaba en el bolsillo de su vestido las dos cartas y esperaba la llegada del cartero para poder enviarlas. Cuando finalmente apareció por la vereda el señor Robert, Candy se acercó hacia él.

-¡Buen día, señor Robert!

-¡Buen día, Candy! Has madrugado. ¿Tienes cartas para enviar?

Candy llevó su mano dentro de su bolsillo y dudo por unos momentos. Se dio cuenta que las resoluciones tomadas la noche anterior, ya no eran tan fuertes. Deslizó su mano de entre su bolsillo y suspiró profundamente.

-No señor Robert...este día no hay cartas por enviar...

Continuará...

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola chicas!

Después de muchos meses de ausencia, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia que comienza inmediatamente después del capitulo final del anime.

Espero que sea de su agrado y sobre todo, espero contar con su apoyo.

Debo aclarar que las 3 cartas incluidas en el presente texto, pertenecen a las novelas escritas por Kyoko Misuki y publicadas por la editorial Kodansha Ltd en el año de 1979.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 1

**EL DESTINO DE DOS CORAZONES**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

(Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras Misuki & Igarashi)

**CAPITULO I**

**Momento de decisión.**

La tarde era soleada y Candy se encontraba en la Colina de Pony. Mientras descansaba bajo el gran árbol que la cobijaba con su sombra, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la última tarde en que había estado reunida con sus amigos más queridos en el hogar de Pony. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde entonces, tiempo en el que únicamente había tenido noticias de sus amigos, gracias a la correspondencia que mantenían. Por las cartas de Annie, sabía que Patty pronto volvería a Chicago, y que su noviazgo con Archie iba progresando. Por Albert y sus postales, se enteró que en Sudamérica, los socios de la familia Andrew lo habían recibido de muy buena manera al presentarse como jefe y representante de la familia, y que tal vez en algunos días más estaría de regreso. Candy deseaba que así fuera, porque comenzaba a extrañarlo mucho. Durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, se había habituado a convivir y compartir con él, como si formaran una autentica familia. Albert era por mucho su confidente, más que un amigo, era como su propio hermano.

Durante ese mismo tiempo, Candy no volvió a recibir alguna carta proveniente de Nueva York y dio por hecho que Susana, al no recibir respuesta a su misiva, comprendería que lo último que desearía, sería el mantener correspondencia con ella. Y a pesar de haber estado decidida a enviar aquellas dos cartas que escribió en un arranque de desesperación para calmar su ánimo alterado, en un último momento decidió no hacerlo y las depositó en la caja que resguardaba sus mayores tesoros. Después de todo, no había nada más que decir entre ellos, cuando Susana siempre había sido clara en sus deseos. Necesitaba a Terry para poder vivir y él tenía que cumplir con la palabra empeñada en el justo momento en que ella arriesgó su vida por salvarlo.

Eso era lo que Candy continuamente se decía para convencerse de que las cosas estaban bien, pero ello distaba mucho de ser verdad. Candy no estaba bien, el sufrimiento interno por su amor perdido era ya una parte de ella, una parte con la que había aprendido a coexistir. Continuamente recordaba la última noche en que se había visto con Terry, y de la misma manera, no podía dejar de pensar en la dolorosa separación. Todavía podía escuchar los pasos de Terry detrás de ella, alcanzándola a mitad de las escaleras. Aún sentía la fuerza del agarre de sus brazos al tomarla por la cintura para sujetarla fuertemente, como si la vida misma le dependiera de ello. Podía sentir la humedad de las lagrimas que ambos derramaron y a sus oídos acudían sin dar tregua las últimas palabras que Terry le dijera. Se reprochaba el no haber podido mirarlo a los ojos antes de despedirse y llevarse como recuerdo esa última mirada, pero estaba segura que de haber sucumbido a ese último deseo de su corazón, habría perdido la fuerza para sostener la decisión tomada en la sala de espera del hospital San José.

-Me estoy poniendo demasiado melancólica y eso no está bien...no debo recordar más... sólo debo desear que sea feliz...aunque no sea conmigo...

Candy sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento por alejar los dolorosos recuerdos. Recorrió el lugar lentamente con la mirada. Las ramas del padre árbol se mecían al compás del viento en un silencioso vaivén. Se incorporó y enfiló sus pasos a la casa. A medida que se iba acercando, logró distinguir que la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban acompañadas. No tardó en reconocer al recién llegado. Era Albert, que por fin había regresado de su largo viaje. Sin pensarlo, corrió a su encuentro, llamándolo con la alegría que brotaba de su corazón al tenerlo de vuelta. Albert giró para encontrase con ella y la recibió con un abrazo que reconfortó el dolorido corazón de Candy. Tal parecía que Albert tenía el don de llegar siempre que ella lo necesitaba, y ese día no era la excepción.

**-¡**Hola pequeña!-La saludó, al tiempo que Candy se separaba de él.

-Albert regresaste...finalmente...¡Cuánto te he extrañado!-Exclamó emocionada.

Bastó sólo una mirada para que Albert se diera cuenta del dolor que su amiga seguía sintiendo. Candy era muy dada a ocultar sus sufrimientos, angustias y temores, con el fin de no agobiar a sus seres queridos. Si acaso, él era la única persona que conocía cuan grandes eran las heridas con las que Candy había regresado de Nueva York. Todo gracias a la convivencia diaria que mantuvo con ella, durante todo el tiempo en que se enfrentó a la amnesia, la cual le ayudó a conocer esa parte del carácter de Candy que en raras ocasiones mostraba a los demás. Una vez más, reconoció que la propuesta por la cual venía, le vendría muy bien a su protegida. Era ya tiempo de que Candy retomara su camino.

-Llegué ayer y aquí me tienes. ¡También te he extrañado! Por ello, vine cuanto antes porque necesito que hablemos.-Le dijo sin rodeo alguno.-Y quisiera que también nos acompañen la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

-Entonces será mejor entremos a la casa.-Indicó la hermana María y los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, Albert abordó sin demora el motivo de su visita.

-Cuando tomé la decisión de adoptar a Candy como hija de los Andrew, lo hice con el fin de ofrecerle una familia y un hogar estable. Desafortunadamente y por muchos motivos, las cosas no se dieron como a mi me hubiera gustado.- Albert hizo una pausa al recordar el sinfín de discusiones que tuvo con la señora Elroy al darse cuenta de que sus deseos no eran cumplidos tal y como él lo había expresado.-Mi viaje por Sudamérica me ayudó a replantearme mi papel como tutor legal de Candy, y quisiera que ella se mudara a la mansión de Chicago, para que viva con nosotros que somos su familia adoptiva.

-Por nosotras no hay ningún inconveniente.- La señorita Pony fue la primera en dar su opinión.-Sabemos que estando bajo su cuidado, Candy estará bien.

-Además ya es tiempo de Candy retome su camino.-Añadió la hermana María.-Es un gusto el tenerla con nosotras y ella sabe que ésta será siempre su casa, pero comprendemos que debe vivir con la que ahora es su familia.

Hasta ese momento, Candy se había limitado a escuchar. Era consciente de que tarde ó temprano tendría que regresar a Chicago y continuar con su camino. Pero ella se había planteado el regresar a su vida habitual, a su pequeño departamento y a su trabajo como enfermera. Jamás le pasó por la mente el formar parte nuevamente de los Andrew, hasta que Albert lo mencionó.

-Sabes que siempre he respetado tus decisiones y que no te obligaría a hacer algo que vaya en contra de tus deseos.-Afirmó Albert, inclinándose hacia ella.-En el pasado cometí el error de delegar en otros la responsabilidad que había contraído contigo al momento de adoptarte. Por ello, te pido que me des la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

-Y la señora Elroy...¿está de acuerdo?-Preguntó temerosa Candy.

Sabía que no era la persona favorita de la tía abuela. En más de una ocasión se lo había hecho saber, además de que censuraba el hecho de que la hija adoptiva de William Albert Andrew trabajara como enfermera. Y después del humillante desastre en que resultó el frustrado compromiso con Niel, probablemente había descendido más escalones, en su ya de por si inexistente estima. Lo más seguro era que la señora Elroy no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de su sobrino.

Albert se apresuró a calmar los temores de Candy.

-No te preocupes por ella. La tía abuela ha cambiado mucho su opinión acerca de ti y de tu profesión.

Albert no mentía en lo absoluto. La señora Elroy había vivido por muchos meses en la más terrible de las angustias al desconocer el paradero de su sobrino. Eran tiempo de guerra y temía que le hubiera pasado algo grave. Con la ayuda de George, los buscó por cielo, mar y tierra sin dar con él. Aunado a ello, un día se encontró con la noticia de que Stear se había enlistado en el ejercito y que se había marchado a Francia para combatir, y finalmente sucumbir ante la muerte. Con un sobrino muerto y otro desaparecido, la señora Elroy sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, hundiéndola en una oscura depresión. Cuando finalmente, Albert apareció, con él regresó la luz a su vida. Fue una gran sorpresa para ella, el saber que su sobrino había sufrido de amnesia y que llevaba muchos meses viviendo en Chicago. Y si esas noticias la habían sorprendido, más lo fue el hecho de saber que de todos los hospitales de Chicago, fuera enviado precisamente al hospital donde Candy trabajaba. Fue ahí que cambió su percepción acerca de Candy.

-Y bien Candy...¿Qué me dices?-Preguntó Albert.

Candy sabía que vivir con Albert en la mansión de los Andrew sería muy diferente a su primera experiencia vivida como parte de esa familia. Necesitaba además retomar su vida y que mejor, que teniendo a Albert a su lado, tal vez así sería más sencillo olvidar. No lo pensó más y asintió. Albert sonrió complacido y se marchó del hogar de Pony con la promesa de volver por ella al día siguiente. Candy le dio un besos a sus dos madres y se retiró su cuarto. La señorita Pony, limpió discretamente una lágrima al ver que su querida niña, de nuevo emprendería el vuelo.

Candy se ocupó de preparar su equipaje, como en otras tantas ocasiones. Al sacar su ropa de la repisa superior, una caja cayó al suelo, esparciendo su contenido. Candy se inclinó para recoger el desorden, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. A simple vista parecía un cuaderno, pero era mucho más que eso. Enseguida lo reconoció, era el mismo cuaderno lleno de recortes, fotos y noticias alusivas a Terry, que la señorita Pony hizo especialmente para ella en tiempos más felices. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a pasar las páginas con lentitud, deteniéndose en cada foto, palpando con sus dedos cada uno de los rasgos de Terry, deseando que en verdad fuese su rostro lo que tocaba y no un pedazo de papel. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una solitaria lágrima hiciera su aparición.

* * *

El teatro New Amsterdan presentaba un lleno total con lo mejor de la sociedad neoyorquina que se jactaba de apreciar el buen teatro y las novedades que éste pudiera ofrecer. Entre esas novedades se encontraba el enigmático actor Terrence Grandcheste y su triunfal regreso a las tablas, después de un misterioso retiro. Era él, su talento y su gallardía, lo que en conjunto provocaba la de admiración de los críticos, de los suspiros de las damas y de la envidia de alguno que otro caballero. Cualquiera podría sentirse afortunado de estar en el lugar de Terrence Grandchester, incluso muchos podrían asegurar que la buena fortuna acompañaba al joven en cada uno de sus éxitos. Pero la verdad de las cosas, era que Terry distaba mucho de sentirse afortunado, como muchos suponían.

-¡Primera llamada!

Cuando el telón se abría para dar paso al mundo de fantasía que significaba una puesta en escena, era ahí, en ese preciso instante en el cual Terry por fin podía sentirse en su elemento. El teatro era su pasión y daba muestra de ello a través de cada frase interpretada. Era en esos momentos cuando su vida adquiría sentido y albergaba para si algo parecido a lo que algunos más afortunados llamaban felicidad. No obstante, al caer el telón, todo aquello se desvanecía sutilmente, dando paso a la oscuridad que vivía dentro de él. Gustosamente cambiaría los éxitos del presente con tal de estar junto a la mujer que su corazón había elegido una noche de bruma. Si no fuera por el honor, por la palabra empeñada, por el compromiso contraído, su vida sería muy diferente.

_-Cuida mucho de Susana...ella te necesita..._

Esas palabras iban y venían continuamente, taladrando sus oídos hasta el punto de convertirse en su tortura personal. Aquella fatídica noche en que las escuchó por primera vez, supo de inmediato que Candy había tomado ya una decisión determinante. Era un hecho irreversible, todo había terminado para ellos y ella se marchó sin mirarlo, privándolo de verse reflejado en sus hermosos ojos por última vez. A través de la ventana, se convirtió en un mudo testigo de su partida en medio de la intensa nevada. Fue tan grande el dolor que sintió, que deseó no haberla conocido de saber que esa sería su separación.

-¡Segunda llamada!

Desde ese momento se convirtió en un autómata. Deambulaba por el mundo sin más propósito que el de fingirse el compañero amoroso que Susana requería. Es una ironía que sus dotes actorales no le sirvieran de nada para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Pronto se sumergió en las profundidades de un sufrimiento que solamente parecía amainar con la ayuda de una copa de whisky que más tarde se convirtió en docenas de botellas. El alcohol funcionaba como un excelente analgésico para mitigar las punzadas de un corazón que lloraba por verse perdido. Lo abandonó todo, sus sueños, el teatro y Susana. Sin saber como fue que sucedió, un buen día despertó en la barra de una taberna de Chicago, teniendo a su antiguo amigo Albert como espectador de su sufrimiento. Sus palabras le ayudaron a entender que estaba dañándose a si mismo, y el ejemplo de Candy, lo obligó a ver que estaba errando el camino. Comprendió que con su actitud, estaba incumpliendo con la promesa hecha a su amada en aquellas escaleras.

_-Tú también Terry...sé feliz..._

Fue por ella que regresó al teatro y fue también por ella que se convirtió de nuevo en el novio ejemplar que Susana deseaba. Escondió su dolor, se tragó su sufrimiento y se refugió en las líneas del personaje que le tocaría interpretar. Y hasta ese momento, lo llevaba bien, pero como le dolía.

-¡Tercera llamada!

Al terminar la función, el público le dedicó de pie una ovación que a Terry se le antojaba interminable. Deseaba que el aplauso no terminará y que el telón jamás bajará, porque inmediatamente después, tendría que representar ese papel que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible. Se dirigió a su camerino para despojarse del vestuario y del maquillaje teatral. Tomó su saco y apenas estaba cerrando la puerta de su camerino, cuando se sintió observado. Bien sabía quienes le esperaban, eran Susana y su madre.

-¡Estuviste espléndido amor!-Exclamó Susana con emoción a flor de piel.

-Gracias.-Fue la respuesta de Terry.-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que me esperarías en tu casa.

-Quería darte una sorpresa... pero al parecer no te agrada verme aquí.-Le dijo con un reclamo mal disimulado.

La señora Marlowe se retiró para darles espacio y Terry suspiró resignado. Eran ese tipo de reclamos los que colmaban su escasa paciencia.

-No es eso.-Irremediablemente tuvo que disculparse.-Es sólo que debes descansar, recién acabas salir del hospital y aún no terminas de acostumbrarte a caminar con la prótesis... será mejor que nos marchemos.

Terry se puso detrás de la silla de ruedas y la empujó con suavidad. Podía sentir los pasos de la señora Marlowe detrás de ellos, como el carcelero que va custodiando a su prisionero, evitando así una posible fuga. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al coche de Terry y el mismo silencio continuó durante el trayecto que comprendían varias calles entre el New Amsterdan y la casa de las Marlowe. Un silencio en el que Susana se ocupó en pensar, que de haber sido otra la que estuviera esperando por Terry, su actitud habría sido muy diferente.

Continuamente se preguntaba que era lo que Terry había visto de especial en Candy, ó que era lo que Candy le había dado a Terry para ocupar la totalidad de su corazón. Para su desgracia, esas misma preguntas se quedaban sin respuesta, atormentándola con las crecientes dudas. Se pasaba rememorando los encuentros que tuvo con ella, analizando su voz, sus gestos, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar a su favor. Y lo único que encontraba, era el hecho por demás significativo, de que Candy rompiera todo lazo que la unía con Terry para beneficiarla a ella. Sin embargo, y tal vez por ello, era que Terry seguía obsesionado con su antiguo amor, sufriendo lo indecible por no estar con ella. Y aún con ese conocimiento, Susana se aferraba a él, excusándose en el amor que decía sentir, negándose a dejarlo libre para que fuese feliz, valiéndose de cualquier cosa para retenerlo a su lado. No en vano, le había enviado aquella carta a su rival para acabar con las pocas esperanzas que pudiera tener.

Al llegar a la casa de las Marlowe, Terry dio por iniciada la consabida rutina. Cargó en brazos a Susana, la depositó en la silla de ruedas, la dirigió a la estancia y tomó asiento en el sillón de siempre, con la vana esperanza de que los minutos se convirtieran en segundos. El silencio reinó por algunos instantes hasta que Susana se atrevió a romperlo.

-Terry...mi madre piensa que ya es tiempo de fijar la fecha para nuestra boda.

La palabra "boda" estalló en los oídos de Terry con la misma fuerza que si de una granada se tratara.

-Debemos esperar a que te recuperes totalmente.-Y sin decir más, se levantó del sillón y se despidió de ella, dando por concluida la visita de todos los días.

Susana se acercó a la ventana y vio como Terry subía a su auto para desaparecer a los pocos instantes. Era obvio que Terry estaba evitando el comprometerse definitivamente con ella. Arrancó de un tirón las cortinas de encaje y ahogó un grito de frustración.

Terry condujo sin rumbo por las concurridas calles de Nueva York sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. La palabra "boda" continuaba retumbando en sus oídos sin darle descanso alguno. No estaba preparado para dar ese paso. Y sí, había dicho que debían esperar a la total recuperación, pero no la de Susana, sino la de su propio corazón.

Continuará...

¡Hola chicas! Aquí tienen el capitulo 1 de "El destino de dos corazones". Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me alegrará mucho leer sus reviews al respecto.

Me siento muy contenta por la bienvenida que le han dado a ésta historia, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Respecto a que si la historia es Candy-Terry, lo único que les puedo decir es que Terry es mi personaje favorito de ésta maravillosa historia que nos ha cautivado por tantos y tantos años.

En un review, me preguntaban si las cartas del prólogo también habían sido publicadas en CCFS. Me parece que así es, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, ya que no tengo mucho conocimiento del tema CCFS en general, ya que son pocas las traducciones que he podido leer. Lo que sé es que esas 3 cartas fueron escritas por Kyoko Misuki y publicadas por la editorial Kodansha Ltd en 1979.

Y bueno, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado y por agregar mi historia entre sus alertas y favoritos.

Va mi agradecimiento a : Anna María, Izel. Conny G. Veruck, Conny de G., Laura Grandchester, Dulce lu, Anaalondra28, nor140201, aseret, Ana de G., Betck Grandchester, Norma Rodríguez, Iris Adriana, Liz Carter, gadamigrandchest, diex.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
